


Maybe, Probably

by fallingyoonjin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Ravenclaw!Sakusa, Slytherin!Atsumu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingyoonjin/pseuds/fallingyoonjin
Summary: Sakusa stares at the boy in front of him, eagerly waiting for his response with wide eyes. He’s a Slytherin, Sakusa thinks, his robes are green. They’re the same age, but the boy somehow seems younger, gripping his robes with small fists.“Hi,” Sakusa finally responds, not really sure what this boy wants. It’s like he physically brightens, his smile widening and eyes shining.“What’s your name? You’re a Ravenclaw, right? I’m Miya Atsumu! A Slytherin!” the boy talks fast, excitement coloring his voice. Sakusa can hardly keep up.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	Maybe, Probably

**Author's Note:**

> have some rushed hogwarts fluff, i'm trying to balance out the recent angst in the sakuatsu tag lol

Sakusa stares at the boy in front of him, eagerly waiting for his response with wide eyes. He’s a Slytherin, Sakusa thinks, his robes are green. They’re the same age, but the boy somehow seems younger, gripping his robes with small fists.

“Hi,” Sakusa finally responds, not really sure what this boy wants. It’s like he physically brightens, his smile widening and eyes shining.

“What’s your name? You’re a Ravenclaw, right? I’m Miya Atsumu! A Slytherin!” the boy talks fast, excitement coloring his voice. Sakusa can hardly keep up.

“Um. My name is Sakusa Kiyoomi. Nice to meet you,” he says hesitantly, offering his hand. His mum always told him to be polite to strangers, even if he doesn’t really like talking to them. Atsumu stares at his raised hand with poorly restrained glee and grips it with both hands, shaking it rather roughly. Sakusa pulls out his hand after a couple of seconds.

“Yeah,” Atsumu grins, his eyes squeezing shut. Sakusa stares. “It’s super nice to meet you! Can we be friends?”

Sakusa takes a step back, startled. “We… don’t even know each other.”

“Yeah, but we can get to know each other! So, can we?”

Sakusa looks at Atsumu’s green robes, his blinding smile and the way his dark hair falls over his forehead and decides. “Okay. We can.”

..

Sakusa learns Atsumu is a pureblood Slytherin, has an identical twin called Osamu and owns a black cat named Boo. Even though they’re in different houses and other Slytherins think he’s weird for befriending a Ravenclaw, he doesn’t seem to care. He seeks out Sakusa between classes and on weekends, dragging him to practise flying on brooms with his other friends. In return, he tags along with Sakusa to study in the library, apparently content to just play with his cat while Sakusa reads book after book.

Today is one of those days. Sakusa has Potions homework to do, so he’s camped out in an empty corner in the library, trying to finish his essay on Herbicide Potion. That means Atsumu is there too by default.

“What would you like to do after Hogwarts?” he asks, scribbling stars on a piece of parchment Sakusa loaned him.

Sakusa looks up briefly, watches Atsumu’s fingers tapping a melody on the table next to his parchment before ducking down again. “I don’t know. Maybe an Auror. It’s difficult to get into, but… maybe I could…”

He trails off, cheeks burning. It’s the first time he’s ever confessed to wanting to become an Auror to anyone. It’s a distant dream, one he’s not sure he’ll ever achieve.

“You totally could!” Atsumu grins wide. “You get really good grades and you’re really good in Defense Against the Dark Arts! A lot better than me, at least.”

Sakusa smiles, hiding his face by shrugging his hair to cover it. “What about you?”

“Oh, I already know,” Atsumu declares with a confident smile. “I wanna be the Potions master! I’ll stay here at Hogwarts to teach. I think it’d be fun, don’t you?”

Sakusa is not particularly surprised, Atsumu excels in Potions and seems to also love the classes. He smiles softly. “I could see that. You’d be a good professor.”

Atsumu stops to stare at him with wide eyes, reminding Sakusa of their first meeting the day after the Sorting. Has it really been six months already? He shifts uncomfortably under Atsumu’s awed gaze. “What is it?”

Atsumu’s lips curve into a tiny, but genuine smile. “You’re my best friend, Omi. Did you know that?”

Heat floods Sakusa’s cheeks again. He didn’t know. Atsumu has so many friends from every house, Sakusa didn’t even dare to think he could be something so important to him. “Yeah. You’re mine too.”

Atsumu’s smile widens. “Yay! We can be best friends together!”

Sakusa has to turn away from the brightness, Atsumu’s joy blinding him like the sun during summer days. His voice is quiet when he responds: “Yeah. I’d like that.”

..

“Omi!”

Sakusa turns to the voice, already so familiar with the lilting accent and the nickname he claims to hate. He’s faced with a 12-year-old Atsumu waving at him excitedly, his green robes billowing behind him dramatically. He’s followed by his twin, who looks identical to him, robes and all. They get mistaken for one another all the time by professors and other students. Sakusa has always been able to tell the difference.

“Hi, Atsumu,” he greets neutrally. The Slytherin stops in front of him, slightly out of breath and panting, but still giving him a warm grin.

“Hey. Did you have a great summer? I missed you.”

Sakusa inhales. “It was fine. Mum wanted to know everything. We went to the beach a lot.”

“You had fun?” Atsumu prompts. Sakusa nods, shuffling his feet. “That’s good. Did you like the pictures I sent to you from Australia?”

Sakusa nods. Atsumu had written to him nonstop, sending photos and telling about his time in Australia. Sakusa had tried to respond to his best ability, but he didn’t have that much to tell. His family isn’t poor, but they’re not wealthy like Atsumu’s. They had kept it in the country, spending time with relatives, doing normal Muggle stuff.

He glances behind Atsumu where Osamu is talking to an another Slytherin with brown hair and bad posture. Sakusa isn’t really friends with them. They’re nice and he likes them, they just don’t have much in common. And Osamu isn’t as insistent on hanging out as much as Atsumu is.

Atsumu links their arms together, tugging him towards the Grand Hall. “Let’s go! I wanna see where my cousin gets sorted. I think he’s a Gryffindor, but my aunt wants him to be a Slytherin, obviously.”

Sakusa lets himself get dragged away, listening to Atsumu’s ramblings that switch topics rapidly. It’s different from his first year, alone and uncertain in the big hallways. He’s the only child in his family and his dad went to Durmstrang as a kid, so he had no idea what to expect coming to Hogwarts.

He turns his head to watch Atsumu’s rosy cheeks as he keeps talking, their arms still intertwined. He’s not alone anymore.

..

He stands behind Atsumu in line as they face against the Boggart one by one. They’re one of the last ones to do it. Sakusa has seen multiple clowns, spiders and dark entities so far, and he wonders what his biggest fear will be.

In the end, he doesn’t even get to find out. It’s Atsumu’s turn to defend against his Boggart and Sakusa finds himself leaning forward in curiosity. Atsumu never shows fear, always cheerful and bright against everything. Maybe he doesn’t have any fears…?

The closet doors open, and out walks a group of children, faceless and tall. Sakusa watches Atsumu freeze as the kids turn to him and start laughing. He curls in on himself, just a tiny bit but Sakusa still sees it. He’s waiting for Atsumu to banish the Boggart, but he does nothing even as the children start pointing fingers at him and yelling insults.

Sakusa starts getting restless, wanting to shake the boy in front of him and tell him to do something, instead of just taking a timid step back. Like he’s scared, defeated. The rest of the class is whispering amongst themselves and Sakusa looks around. Why isn’t the teacher doing anything?

Atsumu is shaking in front of him and Sakusa’s patience snaps. He steps in front of his friend, raises his wand and says clearly: “Riddikulus.”

The children immediately change shape, half-naked in just their underwear, hands scrambling to cover themselves up. The class bursts into giggles and Sakusa turns to look at Atsumu. He’s relieved to see a tiny smile on his face, a quiet laugh escaping him. The boggart vanishes at once, leaving behind just empty space.

“Are you okay?” Sakusa asks quietly after class ends, holding Atsumu by the elbow lightly. The boy looks at him with grateful eyes and nods.

“Yeah. It’s a bit embarrassing, isn’t it?” he rubs the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. “You were so cool though. Told you you were better at DADA than me.”

Sakusa hesitates. “Is your biggest fear getting laughed at?”

Atsumu laughs awkwardly. “Ah, that… It’s being cast out and disliked by others, I guess. I don’t really like that.”

It makes sense, really. No one likes being the odd one out. Sakusa gets that. He also sees that Atsumu doesn’t like talking about it. “Want to go to the owlery with me? I need to send a letter to my mum.”

Atsumu brightens visibly. “Really? Yeah! I miss your owl, is she okay?”

“She’s fine. She misses you too,” Sakusa tells him, just to see Atsumu smile. He likes his smile.

..

Atsumu peers into his teacup with a squint. Sakusa watches him with amusement.

“Um. I think I see… a tree? Maybe. It could be a quill.”

Sakusa hums. “What does that mean for your future?”

Atsumu tilts his head quizzically. “I… have homework?”

“Don’t think about it too literally. They’re metaphors,” Sakusa explains to him for the tenth time, even as he hides a smile behind his own teacup. Atsumu is not particularly gifted in Divination and it’s amusing as it is endearing.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Atsumu groans. “I suck at this. How can you tell your future from a bunch of leaves?”

“It’s okay. Everyone has their strengths. You’re better at Charms and I’m better at Divination. It’s fair,” Sakusa tries to comfort. It seems to help and Atsumu beams at him.

“You’re right. Besides, I don’t need Divination to become a Potions master. Okay, your turn. What does your cup say?”

Sakusa looks down at his cup. He’s looked at the dregs many times, already knowing what is waiting for him at the bottom. The dark green leaves are arranged in a heart. He looks up at Atsumu’s waiting expression and forces a smile.

“I can expect a good grade from my next Transfiguration essay.”

..

Atsumu grips Sakusa’s arm tightly with an awed expression as he looks around. “Woah. Omi, can you believe we’re in Hogsmeade? It’s so cool!”

“It is,” Sakusa agrees. They’re finally allowed to visit Hogsmeade and Atsumu has been excited the entire week talking about it. Sakusa had been surprised when Atsumu had started planning their trip just like that. He knows multiple girls have asked him to go with them and had expected to have to go alone, while Atsumu has some witch on his arm.

(“Obviously I want to go with you,” he had rolled his eyes at Sakusa. “Are you stupid? You’re my best friend!”)

So here they are, leaving their footprints in the snow as their breaths come out foggy. Atsumu drags him everywhere, from The Three Broomsticks to Honeydukes. Sakusa goes willingly, finds himself having fun despite the crowds. Atsumu’s hand never leaves his arm.

They end up in front of the Shrieking Shack, away from other people, throwing snowballs at each other. Sakusa hates the cold and the wetness forming on his jumper, but Atsumu’s ringing laughter makes it worth it.

He yelps when Atsumu yells out a war cry and charges at him, knocking him off his feet. They end up on the ground, Atsumu straddling him, hands on his chest. Sakusa’s heart pounds as he looks up at his best friend. They’re so close, he can feel Atsumu’s warmth where he’s sitting on his waist.

Atsumu’s cheeks are red from the cold and his hair peeks out from his hat. He’s teary-eyed from both the wind and laughter. He’s pretty.

“Gotcha,” he laughs and squeezes his thighs around Sakusa to demonstrate. Sakusa feels like he can’t breathe.

“Yeah,” he breathes out. “The snow is melting, can I get up?”

“Oh, sorry!” Atsumu scrambles up and offers his hand to Sakusa. He takes it and lets himself get pulled up. He’s covered in snow that’s melting over his clothes, making them damp, but he’s not cold. Looking at Atsumu’s smile, all he feels is warmth.

..

“We’re gonna beat you,” Atsumu challenges him before their match. He looks good in his Quidditch robes, the green complimenting his new hair colour. He charms it blond nowadays, says he’s tired of getting mistaken for his twin. It looks good, but it wasn’t really necessary.

“You can try,” Sakusa responds, clad in similar robes, his being blue. Both of them have brooms in their hand, ready for mounting. It’s just a practise game, no audience or announcer present, just their two houses against each other.

Atsumu gives him a confident smirk and holds out a hand. Sakusa reaches out and shakes his hand with a firm grip. They look at each other for a moment before turning around to join their teams. Sakusa glances over his shoulder once, just to see Atsumu before he has to focus on the game. The wind sweeps back his hair and robes, making him look regal. Sakusa turns back around.

Slytherin wins. It’s a close game, both teams scoring points in equal amounts, but in the end, Atsumu catches the Snitch and they take the game by 160 points. Sakusa is not surprised, Atsumu is the best seeker Slytherin has had in years.

After the game, Sakusa offers his hand again. “Good game.”

Atsumu looks at his hand, before knocking it aside and pulling Sakusa into a hug. It catches him off-guard, because for all their physical affection during their 4 years of friendship, they’ve never once hugged.

It’s over before Sakusa even realizes, Atsumu pulling away. “A great game, in fact! You scored a lot of points, you’re a great Chaser. Too bad I’m a better Seeker.”

Sakusa huffs. “I worked harder than you. You just flew around like you were on a holiday, I actually worked to score points.”

Atsumu grins at him. “And yet we still won.”

Sakusa thinks he’s the one who won. He did get a hug from Miya Atsumu after all.

..

“Atsumu.”

Atsumu hums, lifting his head to look at Sakusa. They’re sitting by the Great Lake, enjoying the warm sunlight. Atsumu’s been reading a book about werewolves and Sakusa has a book in his lap as well. He hasn’t been able to get past page 2.

“What is it?”

Sakusa swallows, rearranges his legs in front of him. It’s something he’s known for years, but he’s never had the courage to tell anyone other than his parents. They’re 4th-years now, it’s probably time to tell Atsumu. “I want to tell you something.”

Atsumu sets his book down, turning all his attention to him. “Spill.”

Might as well get it out. It comes out sounding far steadier than he feels. “I’m gay.”

He waits with bated breath as Atsumu stays silent. He doesn’t dare look at him, just in case he sees disgust on his face. It would kill him, he thinks.

“Okay. Thanks for telling me,” Atsumu finally responds. Sakusa peeks a look at him, just to see him smiling.

“You’re not mad?”

Atsumu laughs. “Nah. Why would I be? I have a confession too, actually. I think I’m bi.”

Sakusa turns to face him properly, startled. “Wait, really?”

“Yep. I realized it somewhere in our second year after I had a crush on Kita. Crazy stuff, huh?”

A stinging jealousy hits Sakusa in the chest. “You had a crush on Kita?”

“Yeah. Obviously not anymore. He has girlfriend anyway. But he was my awakening. I never did tell him, but he probably already knows.”

Sakusa lets it sink in. “So we’re both queer then.”

Atsumu grins at him. “Seems so! We can talk about boys together, now.”

A flicker of hope ignites inside Sakusa. “Yeah. Boys.”

..

It’s pretty disconcerting coming to Hogwarts for their fifth year only to see Atsumu looking completely different. He had a growth spur during the summer and now stands closer 175cm with broad shoulders and a lean figure to match. His chubby cheeks has hollowed and his jaw is more pronounced.

He stands before Sakusa proudly, puffing his chest out. “Look, Omi! We’re the same height now. I bet I’ll even grow taller than you next year.”

Sakusa has changed too, obviously. He’s almost sixteen years old and has gone through puberty just like everyone else. But there’s something about Atsumu no longer looking like a child and instead more like a teenager that has Sakusa grasping for words.

He manages a smile, trying to desperately hide the warmth spreading across his face. “I don’t think so. My parents are really tall, I’ll probably grow to over 180 centimeters.”

Atsumu throws an arm over his shoulder and tugs him close to his side. “No matter that. Are you nervous for this year? I still haven’t started studying for the O.W.L.s. You probably started years ago, huh?”

Sakusa pinches his side, smirking at the startled yelp. “Of course I didn’t. I started a few months ago. You should start today if you want to pass.”

“We can study together,” Atsumu proposes and waves a hand. “It doesn’t matter right now. We have a feast waiting for us! Merlin, I love first days.”

Sakusa dares to wind his arm around Atsumu’s waist. When the boy doesn’t even flinch, just keeps explaining about the new toys he got Boo, Sakusa tightens his grip.

..

They’re exhausted, dark circles under their eyes and robes crumpled. Atsumu still finds the energy to accompany Sakusa to the library. Sakusa wants to tell him to go to sleep, because his usually tan skin is pale and his eyes droopy, but he can’t quite get himself to say anything when Atsumu’s presence next to him is so comforting.

“I’m going to just finish this essay, okay? We can go then,” he says quietly, trying to hurry so Atsumu won’t have to wait too long. Atsumu gives him a tired smile, head nestled on his arms.

“’s fine,” he slurs. “I like spending time with you.”

“I-,” Sakusa swallows, “I like spending time with you too.”

“Mm,” Atsumu hums sleepily. “I’m really glad we became friends, Omi. I have so much fun with you.”

It hurts as much as it makes him happy to hear Atsumu say those things. It hurts because when Atsumu says it, he means something completely different than Sakusa. Still, he’ll take what he can get.

“I probably would still be alone if it wasn’t for you,” Sakusa confesses. “The only reason I have more than one friend is because of you.”

“They all like you. Osamu told me he approves,” Atsumu tells him, closing his eyes.

“Hm? What do you mean?”

He gets no answer, and in a few moments soft snores fill the room. Sakusa settles back and watches Atsumu’s slightly parted mouth and his relaxed eyebrows. He’s even prettier than last year, and Sakusa doesn’t know if his heart can take it.

..

Atsumu invites Sakusa to his house for a couple of weeks in the summer. He says yes, of course. He takes the train with the twins, their parents picking them up from the station. He was nervous to meet them, wiping sweaty hands on his sweater, until Atsumu noticed and held his hand with a soft smile.

“It’s okay, Omi. They’re really nice people, they’ll love you, for sure.”

Atsumu doesn’t let go of his hand until it’s his time to hug his mum, and Sakusa doesn’t miss the knowing glances she sends him. It makes his cheeks burn, but when Mrs Miya wraps him in an equally warm hug, he feels himself relaxing.

True to Atsumu’s word, his parents really are nice. They don’t seem to care he’s a Ravenclaw or a half-blood, welcoming him to the family with open arms. 

The Miyas are wealthy, living in a mansion on the edge of a wizarding community. For the first time, Sakusa learns what it’s like living somewhere with other wizards and witches walking in the streets instead of just muggles. They don’t have to hide when they play Quidditch on their front-yard or when they yank garden gnomes from the bushes.

Atsumu’s parents even let them use their wands under their surveillance. _The ministry won’t know it’s you instead of us,_ they told them. _Go crazy._

During the nights, Sakusa slept on a bed next to Atsumu. Osamu has his own room, so it’s just the two of them, whispering to each other in the dark, sometimes using a Lumos to illuminate the room just to see each other’s faces.

In return, Sakusa offered for Atsumu to visit him. He had look ecstatic at the offer, immediately agreeing.

And so they’d used the Floo Network to get to Sakusa’s house. He’d been nervous, not even knowing what for, but in the end it was all for nothing. His parents loved Atsumu, and it seemed to be reciprocated. They got along, and even though Sakusa’s house was smaller and they weren’t allowed to use magic, Atsumu still looked like he was having fun.

It was a struggle sometimes. Sakusa had to stop himself from doing something stupid every time Atsumu emerged from the shower with wet hair and a dopey grin, like blurting out his feelings or kissing him.

..

They’re seventeen and watching the stars from the Astronomy tower. They’re in class and supposed to study the patterns, but instead they just lean against each other and point out bright stars and possible planets.

The rest of the class chatter behind them, but it all fades away until all Sakusa can see and hear are Atsumu’s eyes and Atsumu’s laugh and Atsumu’s slim fingers slashing the air.

“I think that kind of looks like a heart. What do you think it means, Omi?”

Sakusa huffs. He can think of million things it could mean, but instead he just squints at it and says: “It looks like a circle to me.”

Atsumu clicks his tongue. “You’re no fun. It’s definitely a heart.”

Sakusa looks down at their hands resting on their laps and decides, _fuck it._ He grabs Atsumu’s hand and intertwines their fingers together. Atsumu doesn’t look at him but smiles up at the starry sky and squeezes back.

..

Atsumu kisses him.

It happens at the end of their sixth year when they’re standing next to the Great Lake, saying goodbye to Atsumu’s favorite creature in Hogwarts: The Giant Squid. They’ve spent countless hours here, tickling at the tentacles whenever the Squid shows up. Sometimes they play catch with it, throwing a ball into the lake only for it to get tossed back.

The sun had hit Atsumu’s tan skin just right, and Sakusa couldn’t stop looking. Atsumu had caught him before smiling. “What’re you looking at, Omi?”

Sakusa shakes his head but doesn’t turn away. “Nothing.”

Atsumu’s smile softens. “You’re still not going to say anything?”

“What?” Sakusa questions in confusion. He doesn’t understand what he should be saying. Atsumu turns to him and reaches out to grab his hands.

“Omi, we’ve been friends for six years now. I don’t know when you caught feelings or when I caught feelings, but it’s obvious they’re there.”

“I- what?” Sakusa stutters, turning red. Atsumu knows? How long? “Wait, did you say-“

“Yeah,” Atsumu interrupts with a gentle smile and a squeeze. “I know you like me. And I like you too. Have for a while. I was waiting for you to say something, but it’s obvious you’re never going to, so. I decided to take the initiative.”

Sakusa is speechless. He’s switching between panic, relief, joy and anxiety all while Atsumu watches. “You like me?”

“Mhm,” Atsumu nods. He steps closer, bringing their bodies together. “Realized it sometime last year. When we were in Three Broomsticks. You bought me a Butterbeer and then we shared it. I remember you had a mustache from the beer and I really wanted to kiss you. That’s when I realized.”

When Sakusa just keeps staring at him, mixed feelings still running through his body, Atsumu brings his warm palms to his cheeks.

“Can I kiss you?” he whispers. Sakusa’s eyes dart to his lips, full and red, slightly dry and bitten. He wants, Merlin he wants so _bad._ He nods.

Their lips meet in a tentative, gentle kiss, inexperienced and clumsy but so perfect. Sakusa finally gets control over his limbs and grabs Atsumu’s waist and the back of his neck, stepping closer to force their bodies even closer together.

The kiss turns more forceful, more passionate, full of years of unsaid feelings. Atsumu holds Sakusa’s shoulders in a tight grip, smiling into the kiss.

They end up sprawled on the grass, legs tangled together as they share kisses and bashful smiles, the lake splashing behind them whenever their tentacled friend emerges. It’s perfect.

..

7th year goes by too quickly, days turning into weeks into months. They have to study for their N.E.W.T.s but they still find every excuse to spend time together, curled into each other in front of the fireplace – Atsumu has become a regular in the Ravenclaw common room. It’s technically not allowed, but Atsumu is friendly with most of the Ravenclaws, and no one has ever objected to his presence.

Atsumu likes to surprise him in the hallways, jumping on his back and planting wet kisses over his cheeks and neck. Sakusa pretends to hate them, but they both know better.

Sakusa had been scared their friends might have something to say about their relationship but turns out they’ve known for a while. Osamu likes to playfully gag whenever they kiss in front of him, but it’s always with a fond smile.

Even Nearly Headless Nick gives them his blessing after catching them making out near the dungeons.

Their graduation is bittersweet. Everyone is excited to get into the real word and get jobs in their dream field, but no one seems ready to let go of their time at Hogwarts. Sakusa kisses the faint tear trails on Atsumu’s cheeks when they leave the school in the same boats they arrived their very first day, seven years ago.

Both of them graduate with near perfect N.E.W.T.s, so it’s no problem for Sakusa to get into Auror training five months after graduation. Atsumu doesn’t become the next Potions master, instead applying for Healer training at St. Mungo’s.

He looks happy whenever he comes home from work into Sakusa’s arms.

“It wasn’t what I planned growing up,” he tells him one night in bed, his head nestled in the crook of Sakusa’s neck, leg slung over his hip, “but I love it. It was meant to happen, I think.”

Auror training is hard, tiring, challenging, every word in the book, but Sakusa powers through, finally getting to call himself an Auror after three years. It’s all worth it in the end, even when he feels ready to give up, because he gets to come home to his and Atsumu’s shared apartment every night.

“I love you,” he whispers in his boyfriend’s hair every single night, letting himself be soft and gentle after a long day of having to chase after criminals. Boo is curled up on top of their intertwined legs.

Atsumu presses a kiss to his bare shoulder with a sleepy smile. “I love you too.”


End file.
